


Wonderful Electric

by sticks_and_scars



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Sex Worker AU, Tender Loving Pegging, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sticks_and_scars/pseuds/sticks_and_scars
Summary: Thrawn was about to be deployed to Lothal for an extended period but was granted a short leave on Coruscant. He decided to set up a date with Arihnda, a companion with a client list of Coruscanti and Imperial elites, for a 24 hour IGFE - Imperial Girl Friend Experience - and gets much more than either expected.





	1. Destinations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ides of February Thryce Trope Challenge lovingly organized by [eschscholzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eschscholzia/pseuds/eschscholzia). I tried, I really did try, to make this PWP but somehow a bit of plot and smattering of emotions snuck in despite my efforts.
> 
> My trope was "Evil Brunette Twin" - squint a little and you'll find it.
> 
> I'll tag the beginning of the chapter with specific content that can be expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for heavy petting

_There was a purpose upon the horizon | A destination | Tangible and fragrant ____[==+==](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGGcLJBkqHM&list=PLthN2pYVHSv-jmrFt4wYFkQiGy-6q0ZNd)__

The view from the Pinnacle restaurant, which all but floated above Coruscant, provided expansive views of the Imperial Palace, the Senate Building - nearly the entire Federal District. It’s one of the quintessential images from the city-world. Thrawn’s table was near the expansive transparisteel window, yet he could not convince himself to care about the glittering lights outside.

The woman sitting across from him was stunning - blonde hair cascading in gentle waves over her pale shoulders, down her back. The dress was evocative while completely appropriate for a formal dinner: the tight black bodice cut a severe straight line across her chest and appeared painted onto her skin. Just above the flare of her hip it transitioned into a geometric lace over a gunmetal fabric with a touch of shine that fell to the floor with a slight train and paired with long gloves made of the same fabric as the bodice that sat even the top of the dress while keeping fingers free.

The most distracting part was the necklace that wrapped around her throat like a collar and cascaded down the front, ending inches above the floor. Many times throughout the night he found himself battling his desire to study how the individual strands settled across her chest. 

Thrawn forced himself to resist lashing out at the hushed whispers and sneers coming from other patrons. While he generally relegated such things to background noise, Thrawn was hyper-aware in her presence, hoping she wasn’t offended or upset by the vitriol. 

She, Arihnda, did not seem to mind that he was not human - unlike The Imperial hotel where he had considered staying for his brief leave. Acceptance, no matter how tenuous, in the Imperial Navy was absolutely not acceptance in Imperial society.

He wondered if she truly did not care or if she was such a professional that nothing slipped past her carefully constructed mask.

Despite the gauche behavior of some considered to be Coruscanti elite, conversation during dinner was quite enjoyable - Arihnda was intelligent and well versed in the performing arts around Coruscant, visiting the Galactic Opera regularly as well as the Coruscant Ballet. Thrawn wondered if she attended on her own or on other _dates_. It was an idle thought, and an entirely inappropriate one.

She was here with him now, for whatever that is worth. Well, he knew what her time was worth: not inexpensive but Thrawn found little need to spend much of his salary and felt this particular indulgence was justifiable - and if everything went as well as dinner, he would think every credit was well spent. Thrawn missed having in-depth conversation with anyone about something other than military tactics or a particular assignment. It had been years, since he last spent time with his brother.

Even if she was only with him through tomorrow evening, feeling connected to another person no matter the circumstances, was a necessary reminder of his humanity - that he was more than just a tool of the Empire, and the Ascendancy. 

Arihnda had a sinfully dry sense of humor and rare, unfiltered political insight - something he knew he was absolutely lacking. He wondered if after this weekend he could keep her on retainer for advice in that area. Another expense easily justified.

In addition to art and politics, they talked about him but Thrawn found it difficult to offer up too much, having been conditioned to keep his private thoughts hidden for the sake of military cohesion. He recognized the questions for what they were: a way of learning about him to determine how their night should go. She was attentive when he did speak - a little about his job, about his command, about his career thus far, and only the Imperial parts, but she seemed satisfied.

Distracted by his own thoughts, he watched the column of her throat as she took a delicate sip of wine, following the line to the band encircling her neck and tracing back down to the top of the dress, eyes lingering on the beaded strings dipping slightly into the cleft between her breasts.

Arihnda made a sound, a soft cough. His eyes moved back up to hers at a speed Thrawn hoped hit slower than embarrassment of having been caught but faster than leering.

When he met her gaze under half-lidded eyes he offered a small shrug with one shoulder. Arihnda’s eyes were an icy blue, like the glaciers of his home world, and sparkled with amusement.

“Does that look mean we should get dessert to go?” Blood red lips pressed into a pouty grin full of delight and promise.

“My apologies,” he dipped his head in slight contrition. 

“That it you were staring or that you got caught?” She arched a brow, adding another layer of wry humor to her expression. 

“And if I say because I got caught?” He met her smirk with one of his own.

Her grin grew into a toothy smile and she leaned across the table conspiratorially to whisper, “I was just giving you a hard time, Thrawn. But if you want to skip dessert, I won’t object. I have to admit curiosity is getting the best of me. I haven’t...met a Chiss before”

He was going to ask what she was so curious about but the way her breasts threatened to spill from the top of her dress due to the pressure of her arms under them, holding her weight against the table, wiped his mind blank. 

He signaled the server to bring the check, “I believe that can be arranged.”

——===——

“Would you mind if I put on some music?”

“No, of course not.” She opened the bottle of champagne left on ice by room service and poured each a glass. Sauntering over to him, swaying with the rhythm, Arihnda passed the flute then tucked in tight against his body. Thrawn wrapped his free hand around her, large palm splayed against her lower back holding her possessively as they rocked back and forth to the melody. It was sweet and tender and reminded him just how bitterly lonely his life had become.

As if she could sense the dark path his mind was about to wander, Arihnda shifted her weight forward onto her toes and kisses his neck, dragging her body against him. Her skilled tongue traced the outline of Thrawn’s angular jaw - his fingers flexed into her back then slid up, seeking contact with her skin - desperate to feel her, not her dress. Flesh-to-flesh. A soft sound echoed from the back of his throat - and he held his eyes shut for a moment, luxuriating in the warm silken expanse of her back, skin tight over toned shoulders - ghosting a path along her spine with finger tips. 

There might have been a vacuum seal between their bodies - each movement of exploration bringing them closer as if they could press through their clothing instead of breaking contact to undress - somehow convince the laws of physics to bend to their passion by transubstantiating fabric into wisps of air.

Arihnda’s mouth found his ear, tongue flicking against the lobe, then teeth. He hissed a sharp intake and felt his pants tighten. She cooed, “would you like me to kiss you?”

Thrawn’s grip slackened, allowing a bit of space between them - he gulped the sparkling drink down in one single shot and let the glass fall onto the nearest surface. He was only vaguely aware that it toppled but did not break because he had shifted his entire focus onto her face, mapping the contours of her jaw, the curves of her cheek with his thumb. When he passed over her lips he rasped an affirmation.

She paused, searching his face with as much intensity. He could feel the smoldering behind his eyes, certain they were glowing brighter than they had all evening; there was a faint red cast suffusing his vision.

A gleeful grin unraveled across her lips but her eyes turned mischievous as she caught his thumb with her tongue, then lips, and brought it fully into her mouth, surrounding it with wet warmth as she worked her tongue up and over and around. 

His imagination filled in the blanks, _if this is how she feels around my thumb_...all the blood in his veins rushed to his cock, replaced elsewhere with a surge of adrenaline.

Their lips met, inducing shivers as her mouth set every nerve in his body alight. Even moving leisurely, it would incinerate him from the inside out.

Her tongue, already the source of so much teasing, ran across his lower lip, and he gladly welcomed her, coaxing her deeper with his own, using lazy swirls that elicited a quiet moan. Her tongue was moving forcefully but no faster. Arihnda tasted exquisite - like fine champagne, but beyond that she was fresh and crisp like a spring meadow, welcoming new life, new energy into the world.

Her hands knotted into his tunic as she leaned away, gasping for breath - his fell straight down and landed on curved hips. They locked gazes and neither moved for several breaths. 

Arihnda nuzzled against his neck and worked the buttons along the side of the shirt, pushing it open with an appreciative hum as she bent back to trace the lines of his torso. A lifetime of practical training and combat left him with lithe, lean muscles. The storm of desire brewing behind her eyes shifted her sky blue eyes to that of a furious ocean promising tumult. The tension in her arms and shoulders showed great restraint. He wondered what she’s thinking, what thoughts were causing her to hold back the tide by sheer force of will.

She playfully pinched his left nipple then turned before him and swept her hair to the side, allowing access to the snap securing the band around her neck. Steady hands made quick work of that fastener. Thrawn wanted to explore her neck and shoulders but a quarter turn and a lifted arm granted him access to the zipper and he decided that was a worthy trade.

Not wanting to catch her skin or otherwise damage the dress in his haste, his full concentration went to his task. As he glided over the curve of her hip, the zipper reached the end of the track and he stepped back. She clutched the top against her chest and Thrawn caught a flash of crimson lace through the side before she turned her back to him.

With the poise and grace of a showgirl, Arihnda made undressing a seductive little act and he focused on every movement, every shift of fabric giving way to more skin - slightly golden, due to genetics or sun he wasn’t sure and didn’t particularly care. 

She pushed the stiff bodice down and it hung around her middle, like the petals of a rose; gloved hands directed his eyes as if he was tethered by a piece of string. Fingers danced across shoulders and down to her waist. She shot him a coy look by half turning, watching as he drank in her every motion. Palms slid under the fabric, thumbs hooked over, and she slowly bent to bring the dress down, revealing curves that fit perfectly against his body. 

She reached out an arm to the side and tipped her head to indicate he should take it. The dress did not pool so much as created a little hill of black at her feet due to the rigid fabric. Using him for balance, she stepped out, not releasing his hand but interlacing their fingers as his eyes raked over her body from head to toe and back.

The dress had not left much need for wondering about her shape. But seeing her like this? Nearly bare except for gloves, shoes, and gossamer lingerie? Thrawn felt honored to even be allowed to look upon her. Lapsing into silence, satisfying his earlier curiosity, he took in the definition of her legs, accentuated by the dramatic heel of her shoe, but noted they would undoubtedly be just as perfectly shaped without.

Drifting higher, he couldn’t help but grin at the tiny piece of crimson silk clinging between her legs with a lace band wrapped low on her hips. A matching lace bandeau provided modest coverage of her breasts held high even without the support previously provided by the dress. 

He was aching to touch her, to see all of her, to taste her, to...

Arihnda short circuited his thoughts when she stepped to him, releasing his hand - the loss of such comforting contact made him realize the depths of his desperation. But then her hands were on his chest again, pushing the tunic over his arms, and he allowed it to drift to the ground.

“That’s better,” Arihnda purred, then leaned her back against his chest and grabbed his hands. She guided them over her body, putting his arms under her own. She lifted them her chin where twenty fingers trickled down her neck like gentle rain, then brushed across her clavicle and to either side of her chest. Arihnda placed his his palms against her tits and massaged them using the strength of her fingers to direct his own, cupping them from under and squeezing more than he might have thought enjoyable until her head fell back and cradled in between his neck and shoulder. He sees the dampness on her parted lips, eyes fluttering closed. She directs his index and thumb to grasp each of her nipples and give a sharp tug - this motion eliciting the smallest mewl of delight - a sound that made his cock twitch against her ass held so tightly against him.

She spent a little longer familiarizing his hands with how she wants him to touch before sliding down her ribs then across her stomach. Their fingers pointed down before rotating forward at her hips and applying pressure - a strong grip on either side as she created small waves rolling against his body.

Arihnda’s head turned and lifted, seeking Thrawn’s lips which he greedily supplied. The mixture of sensations are almost too much - too much for the fact he was still mostly dressed and had barely touched this woman. 

Hands are brought to the juncture of her thighs then split - left comes back up to her chest, the other slides between legs. Thrawn was committing every detail to memory. If she was kind enough to provide instruction, he would be an exemplary student.

Third and fourth fingers curved under while index and middle stayed straight and brought against the start of her slit. A breathy moan escaped into the silence, the music having ended at some point without his notice, and Thrawn realized it came from his own mouth at the feeling of her through the thin fabric. She seared his fingers, and the silk was very damp. In sympathetic reflex his left hand held her soft flesh tightly - she bit his lip in response, but he could also tell she was smirking.

Arihnda arranged his fingers against her cleft and applied pressure while moving in an ellipse, gliding against and around the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden below. After a few rotations she sighed heavily, and he could feel the little bud pebbled under his fingers. She melted against him. 

Emboldened by her reaction to his touch, Thrawn continued with hands and lips to build intensity. Her hands slackened against his own - no longer instructing, just riding along. He did something, uncertain if it had been clit or nipple, but wished he knew which to ensure repeat-ability, that caused her right leg to bounce involuntarily sending ripples of friction against his cock, painfully straining against his pants - but he would endure 10-fold to keep her like this, at the expense of his own pleasure.

Her body, her scent, her lips - they were all intoxicating. Even this small dose makes him heady - a lack of exposure had made his tolerance low. Like the first shot after a long deployment, it did not take much to get him drunk, and she was more effective than the finest Corellian whiskey. 

She rolled her hips in earnest against his fingers, seeking more and more, then unexpectedly she moaned against his lips. It was a sound of contentedness, not a cry of ecstasy, but the heavy pulse against his fingers was proof positive she had used him to get herself off. Her body shuddered then sagged against him causing him to stumble half a step before planting his feet to support her weight. Arihnda found trying to steady herself challenging and giggled at her failed attempts. 

She turned to face him and fell against his mouth, recreating the connection that felt like a lifeline. 

After a few slow, playful kisses, “you’re overdressed.” Her voice was low, quiet, and laced with satisfaction. 

“So I am. Would you like to help?”

“Not really. In fact, I think it’s time to switch things up a bit.”

“Do you now?” Certain slight confusion was showing plainly on his face.

“I want you to strip down to whatever you have on under those pants and sit on the edge of the bed, hands flat on the tops of your thighs.”

 _Oddly specific_ ; he blurted out before thinking, “And if I’m not wearing anything else?”

Arihnda quirked an eyebrow, smirking in a way that let him know, without any doubt, that he lost this brief verbal sparring match, “I’ll leave you a pair of my own”. She reached into the carry-all and a blur of turquoise flew past his face.

He reached for his belt without another word as she stalked into the refresher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I totally put in her Padme's dinner dress from Episode 2 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. The Conductor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of cringe-inducing humiliation and then a whole lot of sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the Thryce Discord Dickmas challenge I decided that I would continue to use random bad dragon dicks as inspiration. I'll drop a link at the bottom.

_Bleed in to black clouds | And I will lick them clean | Turn to a tourniquet | And cinch yourself to me_ ___[==+==](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uA3NV8oCO9E)__

When she returned her hair was no longer blonde, no longer long: it was an angular black bob cropped at the chin with a fringe of bangs. He thought it suited her much better, then wondered which was real.

She had removed the delicate lingerie in favor of an intimidating body cage with lines of black leather running diagonally across her body, strategically covering nipples, and a black leather thong. She had changed footwear as well - though just as tall, these boots were knee high and a glistening black that crackled with each step. And there was a riding crop in her right hand.

“You weren’t very helpful at dinner. The only thing I know for certain was you don’t want to be in control. And I feel like you have a masochistic streak a mile wide, so we’re going to explore that tonight. Does that sound ok to you?”

He wanted to say no, because he was not sure he agreed with her assessment but the point was to try out something new, maybe push his boundaries, before returning to the monotony of life on a Star Destroyer, so he muttered _yes_.

Arihnda paused for a moment, assessing his response, but continued, “I see you didn’t need to tuck into a pair of my panties after all,” the crop fell to the softened bulge in his lap. She did not strike him but the corner of the folded leather scratched against the tender skin through his dark gray utilitarian boxers.

“Smartass responses like that one will earn punishment. This is your only warning, understand?”

Thrawn nodded again. “Yes, I understand”

“Good - stand facing 2 feet from the wall, hands high, waist bent.”

He gave her a blank look, then complied, maintaining eye contact for as long as possible. Thrawn did not miss the command in her eyes, and the confidence in which she slipped into this role. It was familiar to her. Maybe not something she enjoyed as much as other aspects of her job but one she performed quite well.

Once in position, Arihnda’s hands smoothed over his ass, grabbing and massaging, followed by with the soft fall of dozens of leather strips - the flogger, he assumed. 

It was not unpleasant, but he knew it is only a prelude for more to come.

“Do you want more, Thrawn?”

“Yes” he answered automatically, curious to see how this would progress, mildly curious, at least.

The alternating impacts gained speed, not so much in force, but the gradual change was...fine? Tolerable? Sure, there was a stinging sensation building but it barely registered as pain - nothing he felt warranted a reaction one way or another.

He wondered if he should inform her of his extraordinary pain threshold but darkly wanted to see how long it would take for her to notice she had no effect.

Arihnda did raise the intensity and her breath labored from the effort.

Eventually, she yanked Thrawn’s head back by his hair, eyes narrowing in suspicion “how was it that you’re enduring in silence? Most are begging for respite at this point.”

He offered a simple defense: “high pain tolerance.”

“Fine.” She roughly released his head, snapped her fingers, and pointed to her feet. “Hands and knees, here”

Thrawn shot her a dubious glare but did as commanded in a single fluid motion.

Arihnda placed a boot onto his shoulder then leaned in, the heel digging deep. “Let’s see how well you follow directions. Lick.”

He could only turn his head to the side and see her from the corner of his eye, “excuse me?”

She shifted more weight to the leg against his shoulder, enough to lift onto the toe of the other. “I said, ‘lick’, as in my boot.”

Thrawn snarled up at her and, only to prove a point, dragged his tongue from the pointed toe of the boot as high as she let him which, turned out, was all the way to the knee. He continued up her thigh and stopped right below her cunt. He rolled his shoulder so her leg fell behind his shoulder, and she managed to stay balanced. Arihnda was scowling down at him with a touch of self-righteous anger.

“And how does this bring you any pleasure, hm?” Dripping with sarcasm, he asked.

“That’s none of your concern” she snapped back immediately. Thrawn smiled inwardly knowing he had gotten under her skin.

“What if I want it to be my concern?” His tone was less sardonic now. Arihnda pushed on his forehead, forcing him to sit back on his heels.

“Hm” she returned to a normal stance, hands fisted on her hips, and stared down at him through slitted eyes, studying something, reassessing. Time stretched on for seemingly forever before she nodded to herself and bent down to his eye level.

“I still don’t think I’m wrong about your drive for masochism but...it’s not physical. At least, I’m rather sure of that now. But...you don’t need it to be about you, do you?” She tipped her head to the side as if saying the words out loud was providing extra clarity to her previous conclusion, “you’d prefer to watch me, or help me. As long as I get off, you’ll be satisfied.” She brushed the back of her hand against his cheek, then gave a little swat, nothing close to a slap, before snapping back up to her full height.

“I think we need to reset, do you agree?” Arihnda offered a hand to Thrawn, bringing him back up to his feet.

“I would not disagree” He stretched, a little dramatically if he was honest with himself, knowing her eyes would track every muscle he targeted.

She laughed softly and pressed a finger to his bottom lip, rolling it down until it curved back onto his chin. When she released, it made an audible pop, springing back into a normal position. He could not help but smile at the ridiculous little gesture, grateful she so effectively destroyed the awkward uneasiness threatening to ruin the night.

“I’m going to change out of this ridiculous outfit. Be back in a moment.” She stepped into the refresher with the carry-all.

Thrawn contemplated the extreme reversal of the last half hour knowing one thing for certain: he did not enjoy that form of domination or control - any degree of degradation was too much. He had enough practical experience with it to not willingly subject himself to more.

Thrawn opted to tug on a pair of soft black pants generally worn in the gym but doubled for casual wear - as if he has ever had use for such a thing. His normal routine rarely included anything passing for casual.

Arihnda returned wearing a silky violet tank top that almost covered her midriff with matching shorts that almost covered her ass. 

Thrawn thought this outfit was better than the dress, better than the red lace. Something about the lack of pretense, lack of complication, resonated with his fantasy of domestic bliss. They studied one another and Thrawn thought they could have passed for any couple preparing for a quiet night in. Remembering her last change, and the thought lingering in the back of his mind came to the forefront, he spoke, “may I ask a question?”

“Sure”

“Your hair, the blonde...it was a wig, yes?”

She wrinkled her nose in a small self-deprecating grimace, her face didn’t contort in any unattractive manner. Rather, he thought, it was...cute. 

“Yes, the blonde was a wig - a sort of attempt at incognito. I don’t frequent the same places often but I do try to provide some modicum of discretion for my clients. A few run in the same circles: military officers and other higher ranking officials, that sort. I have a variety. Sometimes a look is specified, other times not.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

Thrawn bowed his head in acknowledgment, half wishing he had not asked but did have one follow up for clarification, “and you remove it when being seen in public is no longer a concern?”

“Not always, but when I think vigorous activity might take place, generally. Or if I prefer to be more comfortable, yes.” She turned to the bed and started arranging pillows in the middle of the head of the bed then climbed up and relaxed into them like a royal settling into her throne. “So, what would you like to watch?”

His brows drew inward, “Hm?”, the innocent question a sharp shift from the tone of the previous conversation. Thrawn recognized that she had ended that line of inquiry before going out of bounds and put them back on course for whatever she considered a reset.

“We’re going to watch a holo.” Her tone was light but left absolutely no room for argument as she scrolled through the options on the data pad controlling many of the room’s electronic systems.

“No preference? Fine, I’ll pick….this one” the vid-screen at the end of the room started playing the opening credits for the holo she had selected.

“Come here” she commanded, again in a light tone that held plenty of authority.

He went to lay by her side and she sat up higher. The “here” she indicated was under her arm, against her side. He awkwardly arranged himself so he was not putting weight on any part of her except the proffered arm. 

Arihnda sighed and it sounded more like annoyance than anything else. 

The holo she chose was a documentary about wildlife on Lothal. An odd choice, he thought. Did he mention he would be stationed there soon, shipping out after this short leave the day after tomorrow? He was fairly certain he hadn’t, that it was only an odd coincidence.

Arihnda managed to convince him to curve his body into hers, head tucked pleasantly in between her shoulder and neck, one knee lightly draped over her thigh - cuddling. _This is cuddling_ , he thought, not having previous experience with the intimate act. He placed a hand against her stomach and rubbed back and forth with his thumb. Her fingers had been in his hair - swirling against his scalp, rubbing the shorter sides, sometimes grazing with nails - for as long as they have been watching the holo.

Both had been idly maintaining contact with the other - Thrawn realized this sort of easy going natural interaction was actually his favorite thing so far. 

His hand crawled a little higher and grazed the bottom of her camisole. The fabric was soft and so very different from the textures of his everyday life that he rolled it back and forth between thumb and forefinger, enjoying the simple pleasure of softness. 

Then he heard the smallest high pitched exhalation from Arihnda but could not place the intent so he ignored it, focus resettling on the vid-screen. He found this part of the holo-doc particularly engaging: an analysis of what might have led to the sudden disappearance of all Loth Wolves.

As he continued absently playing with the fabric, the sound happened once more. 

Peering up, Thrawn caught her eyes fluttering close - and noticed the hard peaks under her shirt. Perhaps the soft friction was more enjoyable than he would have expected. He ran his hand higher along her sternum, causing the fabric to bunch and gather against her skin. Another contented noise but her eyes stayed closed. 

He pushed the fabric up to expose her breasts and she arched against his hand. _A good sign_ , he thought, and feathered his thumb against each nipple in turn causing more whimpers.

Dropping his head, he placed kisses from navel the tangle of her shirt before she craned her neck to capture his lips. 

The kiss crescendoed - starting gentle and building into something not rushed, not desperate, but chaotically passionate, if he had to describe it. Arihnda allowed him to lift the shirt over her head, and he was immediately tending to her breasts with mouth and fingers. Thrawn let her lustful sighs wash over him, engulf him entirely. He thought he might drown if he was not careful.

Somehow she managed to untangle their legs and arrange them so she was sitting atop his waist, nearly doubling over, lips bruising in their fervor. She sat back, and smirked, feeling his erection against her bottom.

“Would you like me to touch your cock?”

She was already lifting herself up to move back onto his thighs when he confidently said _yes_ , knowing he would like nothing more. She hovered over the bulge and rhythmically rolled into him a few times, the smirk became a full-blown smile at the feeling of him against her core.

On hands and knees, shoulders down, pelvis pointed up, lavender shorts stretched tight and barely covering much anymore, she ran her hands over his chest, down his abs, and finally caught the band of his pants. He lifted his hips in assistance, but held his breath, anxiously awaiting her reaction. 

He was more or less shaped like a human man but...not quite the same. Different enough.

Her jaw dropped at the sight: dark blue, shifting towards plum from the rush of red blood to blue skin. Her pupils were wide with arousal. Arihnda licked her lips then rubbed them together before they parted to accommodate her heavy breath.

“I will, of course, understand if you do not…”

“Oh no, I’m absolutely going - there’s no way - I bet you feel amazing.”

He released the air trapped in his lungs, pleased by her approval.

“I don’t know what forces of nature led to the creation of this cock but I have never been more excited to get fucked in my life.” She paused, and blanched, “I am so sorry, that was extremely crass.”

Thrawn could not stop himself from chuckling, elated not just by her enthusiasm but also her sudden embarrassment. 

She settled down in her original position and Thrawn relaxed, tension in his shoulders dragged them up uncomfortably close to his ears. He folded a pillow under his head for a better view without straining. 

Arihnda reached out her hand at different angles, indecisive about where to start, brows knitting in consternation. “I’m just...can you show me how you like to be touched?”

For the first time her confidence slipped, revealing honest timidity. It made everything feel more real, Thrawn thought, knowing it was impossible to force some reactions. 

In the time Thrawn took to process the change in demeanor, Arihnda with her self-assurance restored, offered a correction, “No, actually, would you mind if I found out for myself? Tell me if something is bad but...I want to do it.”

“I’m not sure ‘help yourself’ is the most appropriate response but…” he smiled, encouraging her to explore.

She wrapped her hand around the tip, gliding down the length, feeling each of the three pronounced ridges at the top, palm running along the textured spine on the underside, fingers and thumb grazing the less pronounced spines to either side. She applied more pressure at the base, where four rings connect with his pelvis.

Thrawn forced his eyes to stay open, combating the surges of greedy hunger telling him to claim her, to bury himself deep inside and never leave. But that was not the role he was playing right now - not the roll he wanted to play at all. So, he channeled patience and settled into the present.

Arihnda was still using a light touch but she was moving more intentionally now. Once she started with heavier pressure she also rotated her wrist, catching, for the first time, the valley of nerves nestled in a small patch of bumps on the top under the head.

Involuntarily he pushed into her hand.

“Oh, that was fun” she rotated again, catching the cluster against her palm, while studying his reactions. Thrawn was doing his best to keep them reserved, as he had for so long.

On the rare occasion that he did feel the need to masturbate, he generally avoided that spot, knowing the stimulation could be overwhelming, and the memories of how different it felt inside a partner, rather than his own hand, were morose, and not at all exciting. He did not view the act as self-love or anything particularly positive, but a means to an end - a certain way to relieve tensions unable to find any other outlet. He was efficient in his process, nothing more.

Try as he might, the warmth of her small fingers and palm increasing pressure with each pass, he could not stop his breath quickening and his hips moving completely under their own volition. 

Suddenly Arihnda released his cock, climbed off the bed to clumsily remove her shorts, then was back, straddling him in almost the same instant.

Thrawn smiled at the voracious grin on her face, finding not a trace of embarrassment from almost falling over in her haste. Her enthusiasm did not feel like an act, like she was fulfilling an obligation. Or, at least, that was the comforting lie he told himself, so when she asked, “would you like me to fuck you?”, he unequivocally said _yes._

They had discussed, when he set the appointment, about the need for barriers. Thrawn had just completed his pre-deployment physical that included testing for any and every disease or infection in the known galaxy, transmittable or otherwise. Arihnda, assuredly on blockers and after thoroughly reviewing his test results, felt comfortable offering the option to not use barriers. Thrawn accepted.

She lowered herself, engulfing the tip of his cock in delicious liquid heat - he felt dizzy the instant she made contact. 

He saw a wince, a flash of alarm in her eyes, enough so that if she stopped, he would understand but she persisted, working herself slowly, pausing as needed to adjust.

Thrawn was tapping into every reserve of self-control available because the feeling of her stretching to accommodate him was nearly too much - he wanted, _needed_ , to hold off the impending orgasm.

Arihnda’s face was pure bliss when she started moving, and he was expecting her to fuck him hard and fast. 

Instead she leaned forward while circling her hips slowly, and sank her head to his chest. Thrawn buried his fingers in her hair. Her opposite hand had sought his, and gripped tightly.

She lifted, eyes burning, “you feel...incredible, Thrawn.” The words were quiet but clear. Before he could respond, she pressed her lips to his, carefully. 

Thrawn cupped her face, thumb brushing her cheekbone. She had almost gone still but was now sliding over his entire length, still at a relaxed pace but with purpose and intensity. 

Once, after pulling off all the way then lowering again, tortuously slow for them both, Thrawn moaned into her mouth - he could feel her wicked grin. She knew full well that tensing at that exact spot, just under the head, against the sensitive grouping of nerves, would hit him like a turbo laser strike. That it would immolate him.

Arihnda repeated, clearly enjoying the effect - focusing entirely on him, as if she served no other purpose. 

Thrawn knew they were in the wrong position for her to fully appreciate that unique part of his cock. Shifting his weight to his right hip and thigh, he rolled to reverse their positions. 

Her hair fell onto the pillow like a dark halo. Thrawn stopped to appreciate the wildfire consuming her eyes, her insatiable swollen lips, the bright color high in her cheeks with a sheen of sweat. But when Arihnda wrapped her legs around his waist and made a pleading mewl, he resumed, moving a fraction faster than the pace she set. One hand supported his weight, the other passed over her hip to thigh and below to lift her higher, giving him more leverage to angle into her. 

She clung to his back, bringing them closer, but did not re-engage his mouth. Instead, she bored into him with a piercing stare, punching through all of his defenses, his walls, everything that had kept him disconnected from others. Thrawn thought he should feel off-balance, concerned, anything - but all he felt was hunger, and lust, and something much more terrifying if he put words to it.

Arihnda never broke her unwavering stare, eyes fluttering with moans and whimpers, but always focused. Her hips worked in tandem with his own thrusts, crashing together tighter and sliding apart farther, expelling him almost completely. Thrawn paused at her opening to work the head in short strokes, then plunged deeply when he missed her warmth too much. The hands against his back tightened and trembled each time he lifted his hips a little higher or arched his pelvis down deeper. 

Thrawn felt the shift more than she conveyed but her body shuddered with each languid pull, and he was fairly certain he was in the right position - the exact spot for all of the ridges and nodes to provide relentless stimulation against the hypersensitive patch inside her cunt.

Eventually, her composure broke too, and her mouth was hot and wild against his own, hips bucking against him faster with reckless abandon.

The pressure was building with each crash of their hips - breath mixing in heavy pants between dueling mouths. Eyes locked open, studying the other.

Noise from high in Arihnda’s throat was an echo of his own begging incoherent sounds. The hand supporting some of her weight shifted to her low back, lifting her more evenly against him.

Again without warning, her back curled into a half moon, breaking contact with his mouth as her cunt contracted and throbbed and held him so firmly it nearly hurt to continue moving.

Her grip was still iron tight as she fought for every shock-wave, every joule of electricity filling her veins by digging into his shoulders for additional stability against his slick skin. The pain caused him to gasp, shocking him into his own electrical storm, causing him to shake, almost violently, as he came. 

Thrawn collapsed onto the elbow supporting his weight, hips slowing to a stop, and he lowered slowly. Arihnda’s hands relaxed but still held him close, making calming noises, reassuring sounds, encouraging him to relax against her, that he would not crush her. After another beat, he pulled out, sagged to the left, and finally collapsed unceremoniously, half covering her body with his own.

She continued to speak to him, her tones were kind and words are doting, he thought, but the draw of sleep was too overwhelming and Arihnda made no attempts to move him, or herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn's dick this time around is [Clayton](https://bad-dragon.com/products/clayton)


	3. Waking Up Beside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions, wall sex, and a conversation that could have easily gone south.

_I've been alone for so long | I forgot how much it hurts to wake up so alone | But I memorized how warm your body felt | As you lay half asleep beside me_ ___[==+==](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70l6Zhsy23Q)__

When Thrawn awoke he felt like something was missing, then realized the bed was empty save himself - nothing new, but not entirely expected having not fallen asleep in that manner. The scent of fresh caf was wafting through the room and the shower was running - not completely alone, he thought with a hint of wistfulness.

He made no move to get up, replaying certain highlights from last night - Arihnda guiding his hands against her body, the feeling of her hand cracking across his skin and the subsequent look on her face when she realized her error in judgment, fingers idly running through his hair, the way she...well, everything about the last part. But in picking apart those memories, Thrawn found himself confused about the sincerity of her emotions. He expected her to be enthusiastic, to enjoy the physical aspects, but he swore there was something more behind her eyes and in all the different ways she found to keep them connected. 

Lost in his own thoughts with eyes still closed, he didn’t hear the shower turn off, or the refresher door open. He only noticed her presence when the bed dipped under her weight as she brushed fingers against his cheek, over his forehead, then feathered a kiss against his temple.

He turned into her hand, rolling onto his back and his heart skipped a beat at the look on her face - painted with broad swaths of raw, potentially consuming, adoration, accented with a reluctance he desperately wanted to ignore.

“Hello” he greeted simply, with a sleepy grin.

“Hello” she returned in kind.

“I trust you slept well?”

Her smile faltered a little but was still pleasant, “well enough - I ordered some caf. I didn’t think you would mind.”

“Of course not, thank you.”

The tension in her eyes that came with the slip of her smile made his insides twist with anxiety. He wanted to bring her down to him, hold her and kiss her until those lines and his guts both smoothed out. 

He did none of these things but sat up, adjusting the sheet to stay decent. Arihnda was wearing a robe provided by the hotel - a thick and white fluffy thing that she tightened around her like armor when he moved. Thrawn already felt indecent without a shirt, anything more would be obscene, he thought. 

Arihnda bowed her head, avoiding eye contact. They sat in the all consuming tension, a physical force like gravity pressing down until they were nothing but atoms. He wondered how the mood shifted so suddenly with only a few words and movements. 

“Arihnda” he tipped up her chin with a crooked finger and feared she might flinch away.

When she finally met his eyes, she gave a sad smile.

“If you do not wish to stay the day, I will not fault you. Last night was...sufficient to fulfill our agreement” His tone was somber, probably a little more than he intended if trying to give her an opportunity to leave without guilt.

“But I thought we would go to the art museum together?” The grin, he noticed, did not reach her eyes and he was not sure he appreciated the attempt. He would prefer honesty but then again he was not exactly entitled to such from her. That was not part of the arrangement.

“Only if you are certain,”

“Thrawn, yes, I’m certain. I would,” her lips started to form a word that looked suspiciously like “love” but corrected herself, “very much like to spend the day with you.”

He lifted the corner of his mouth, the conviction in her voice sounding real enough but somewhere inside anxiety was still blooming.

“Would it be inappropriate for me to ask if you are feeling well?” Thrawn was trying, really, to understand what happened and how he might be able to alleviate some of...whatever it was that she found bothersome this morning.

Arihnda sighed heavily and took his hand from her chin, spreading her fingers wide, which he mirrored, arms floating between them. She was contemplative, watching how their hands interacted.

“No, not inappropriate. It’s...I just need to get out of my head, if that makes sense.”

“I understand, completely” - and he did; that was the entire reason she was here: providing a brief respite from reality.

Thrawn gestured to the black ball at the end of the bed, “Would you mind?”

“Oh,” her brows tugged together then her face softened as she stretched across the bed along her side, “these?”

He nodded.

She threw them right at his face. 

Stunned, he watched as she sprang from the bed, eyes daring him to attack.

He set his face into a mask of passivity and slid off the bed, pants balled in his left hand. 

Arihnda’s eyes widened in alarm, then tightened as she analyzed his every twitch of his muscles, taking small steps backwards as Thrawn advanced. 

“That was not very nice.” His tone was flat.

“Who ever said I was nice?” Her tone was challenging, lips quirking upwards. 

In a snap, Thrawn threw the pants back at her, and charged. 

She ducked - black fabric zoomed just over her shoulder; otherwise would have hit with perfect accuracy. 

Thrawn dropped his shoulders and reached for her middle but before he could lift her over his shoulder, she swung her legs under his arms and caught them behind his back, leaning in as best she could to counter his inertia.

His hands immediately fell from where he expected her to be down to her ass, supporting her weight as he stumbled a few steps.

Arihnda started awkwardly high on his waist but had settled to a much more natural place and leaned forward, arms looped around his neck.

They shared a laugh, breathing hard from the quick struggle. Thrawn moved his hands to release her so she could stand but, when he broke contact, she tightened her legs. 

Now he found it was his turn to quirk an eyebrow, silently issuing a challenge. Deftly she reached between them and untied the robe that was, somehow, still mostly covering her chest, though her legs were bare and Thrawn was suddenly very aware of that fact. Arihnda shimmied, allowing her former armor to fall to the floor.

They held very still for another moment. 

“Kiss me, you jerk” she said, prompting Thrawn to all but devour her. Laughter still played on her lips as she crashed into the wall.

Between hurried kisses she spoke once more, “don’t drop me.”

Thrawn made a bit of space in order to look her in the eye, deadly serious, and responded “never.”

Then he once again gripped her ass to support her weight. Arihnda curved her spine a few degrees, rotating her pelvis forward, providing a perfect angle for Thrawn to sink into her.

It was a little rough, a little sloppy, and they both finished quickly. 

It was perfect. 

They were still smiling as it smashed the tension into fragments no longer recognizable. 

They casually strolled through the museum, hand-in-hand, discussing their favorite pieces - he liked the Alderaanian moss paintings from Khaddor best, noting the dichotomy of Killik Twilight specifically; she preferred the sculptures by Chalis for their technical skill and reverent portrayal of harsh realities. 

They took lunch on the patio of the Alderaanian cafe, in honor of Khaddor’s work, halfway between the museum and the hotel. Arihnda’s blonde hair, _wig_ , caught in the breeze, whipping around her face. 

The table looked out over the balcony and they were sitting close together, enjoying what passed for a sunset over Coruscant. 

Arihnda turned to him with a gleam in her eye that belied a roiling hunger not satiated by their meal. 

“So, I have a question - and I apologize now if it made you uncomfortable but it involves our plans for this evening - but how much of your anatomy is similar to a human male?”

Thrawn shot for contemplative, thoughtful but he was very still, “specifically?”

“Specifically...” Arihnda looked out to the fading light over the buildings, deciding how to proceed. Then she turned, chewing her lip, amusement glinting in her eyes, but she was still hesitant and before she spoke, Thrawn cut her off.

“Arihnda, I believe we’re past such attempts at modesty, don’t you think?” Thrawn kept his tone light with a lilting wry edge she could not miss. She was a professional so if she was finding this hard to say, it would likely go straight over his head unless she was willing to speak plainly. 

“Fine, look, I know it’s taboo...I just, you don’t seem like one who cares about social rules when they’re puritanical and rooted in toxic masculinity.”

She looked him straight in the eye, humor replaced with own gentleness, “I would like to try anal play with you. Human men have a prostate gland that could be stimulated and feel similar to a woman’s….”

Thrawn cut her off with a finger against her lips. He was proud of himself for concealing the slight shakiness he felt at the proposition - half fear of the unknown, half excitement at the prospect. The grin was genuine, though mostly due to her cool exterior cracking when she started to ramble. 

“I...yes, Chiss are nearly entirely analogous to humans, save the obvious, mostly superficial, differences.” Arihnda nipped at his finger, playfully, and he lowered it to her knee. 

He then nodded, “I...think that would be something I too would like.”

The smile that lit up her face was almost blinding; the pure joy radiating was infectious and Thrawn couldn’t help but bask in the warm glow.


	4. Come Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fun, er, pegging begins. Plus all sorts of other romantically dirty things.

_I want to see you | I want to see you | I want to see you come undone | I found your weakness_ ___[==+==](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MLT4zbEQ-o)__

They enjoyed the remainder of their afternoon strolling around Coruscant. Thrawn did his best to stay present - enjoying the complete normalcy. They passed couples doing the same and he felt something gnawing at his insides. Jealousy, mostly. He hoped they did not take having another with whom they could spend time so casually for granted

While riding the elevator up to their, _his_ , for there would never be a room that belonged to them both, a mix of dread and anticipation were battling for dominance inside Thrawn. Dread that their time would be over in a matter of hours. Anticipation of Arihnda’s proposal. 

Anticipation reigned once they return to the room, as Arihnda immediately undressed them both with impressive efficiency. 

“Come here,” Arihnda commanded - Thrawn laid supine on the bed. She was between his legs sitting on her knees. Arihnda arranged his feet on either side of her and stacked two sturdy pillows under his hips. Leaning forward to kiss him, he began to relax. The feeling of her nipples grazing against him, his half hard cock brushing her stomach. It was all very...expected. Comfortable.

Sitting back, she squeezed lubricant from a bottle onto her gloved finger. Giving him a warm smile, full of gentle encouragement, she asked “ready?”

He did not trust his voice and merely nodded while exhaling, closing his eyes.

First it was cold in an area that rarely experienced such dramatic temperature shifts, then pressure, then a slight discomfort, not exactly pain, then a sensation of fullness that he was not sure was particularly unpleasant. He opened his eyes as she slowly worked a finger past the tight band, focusing on that spot, making him release any tension he might be subconsciously applying. Her gaze was open and he thought there might have been a touch of pride. Regardless, her eyes locked onto his and it made him feel safe, cared for, maybe even precious.

His cock had started to harden at the intrusion and he decided he didn’t mind the feeling. 

She lifted an eyebrow, “more?”

Licking his lips, knowing the answer but wanting a few seconds appreciate the current feeling, he silently nodded again. 

Another flash of cold but this time the discomfort was more pronounced as she used a second finger but nothing felt bad. 

An involuntary moan erupted from deep in his throat as his hips came off the bed. She placed a hand between the points of his hip bones to still his movement and used placating soothing sounds to coax him back down. She was grinning and he lamely thought it was very _pretty._

“Try not to move so much yet, ok? I don’t want to slip.”

He did not respond but the tension in his lower back lessened and he sank into the pillows.

Her fingers twisted and pumped a few more times before she hooked them and found the spot tucked inside of his body, thrilling and more exciting with each pass.

Another moan. Another smile from her. This trade was intoxicating.

Arihnda seemed to finally recognize he was painfully hard as his cock was starting to leak against her arm still applying light pressure on his stomach. She extracted her fingers and he sagged, feeling like he was missing a crucial part of this equation.

She lifted something for him to see - as long as his palm was wide, with a dull point that gradually expanded, not too dramatically, no wider than than 2 fingers - his, not hers - then shrank back to the size of the tip before flaring into a flange type base. “You’ll notice the size difference only for a moment then it will feel...amazing. Trust me?”

“Yes” and he did, truly. She promised to be completely honest with him, having had a less-than-great experience the first time she experienced anal sex.

“Okay, just breathe,” the gummy material was warmer than her fingers which felt...nice.

As the toy went farther in, he slammed his eyes shut, breathing through his nose and out through clenched teeth in anticipation of some sharp pain - but it never came. There was only a little ache - like a cramped muscle stretching in relief.

Then it all stopped and an extremely pleasant sensation of _fullness_ , of _rightness_ , remained.

Her thumb against his torso rubbed soothingly. “How do you feel?”

“I feel fine, thank you.” He lacked the vocabulary, unable to find the right words to describe it - grounded but also floating. Maybe hovering? Thrawn did not have too long to dwell on his lack of poise. Arihnda stripped off the gloves and moved to his side where she bent over to kiss him tenderly. His hands came up and held her face, “I thought you were going to…”

A quick peck against his cheek, “don’t worry, I will. But this will help.” Her smirk took on a predatory edge, “I would like another glass of champagne though.”

One beat passed, then two. He realized that she expected him to get it for her.

His forehead wrinkled in concern, “will I be able to walk? Will it stay?”

She shook her head, “yes, you should be able to walk normally. I wouldn’t recommend doing squats but you will be fine - just move slowly, you’ll adapt.”

Sitting new sensation - the pressure of his weight against the plug was enough to make his cock twitch and he sucked in a sharp breath then exhaled a little moan.

“That was...unexpected.”

Genuine concern filled her eyes, “are you ok?”

“Oh, yes, quite. Unexpected, to be sure, but welcome.”

“You have to tell me if anything hurts or feels wrong.” His heart swelled from her obvious caution, her consideration for his well-being.

“Of course. Champagne, yes. One minute.” Walking stiffly for the first few steps, getting acquainted with the feeling but honestly finding it to be rather erotic - having to do something so normal while being filled, possibly secretly, in such a way, he started to understand the appeal.

His steps were more confident when he returned. Arihnda had perched on the bed, mirroring his previous position: reclined against the pillows, knees up and spread wide. He nearly dropped the glass at the sight of her open to him, inviting.

“Set that on the side table.” He complied.  
“Turn around.” A little more hesitant this time but he complied again.

A few jolts shot through his body as she tapped the base of the plug. Thrawn made a gruff noise, low and almost feral, and turned to see her smiling like an apex predator teasing her meal. 

He thought he had a look of incredulity on his face but she merely shifted into a smirk and shrugs. “Not the worst feeling though, no?”

“No, I suppose not.” And it wasn’t - strange, unexpected, but absolutely not bad.

“Good. Good. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

Then her smirk dropped and she become imperious, conforming to his assessment from the night before about being royalty, “I think it’s my turn, my cunt has been woefully neglected.”

Thrawn snorted at the ridiculous contrast of her words and tone but without needing further instruction, stalked onto the bed and crawled between her enticing thighs.

When he settled to sit on his feet, he shivered a ripple of delight, the new position causing a dramatic stretch unlike before.

He smiled at her then lowered onto his elbows, hooking her legs over his shoulders, and firmly grasped her ass.

“That...is a lovely sight.” she sighed, enraptured as he positioned her body so casually.

He gave a half grin coupled with a mirthful huff and slowly lowered his mouth, maintaining eye contact until he closed his eyes to savor her taste, the way she feels against his tongue. 

Starting with unrefined broad strokes, he teased the outside of her soaked labia, liquid nearly dripping down to his hands underneath, adding in little kisses and nips against her thighs.

Arihnda crossed her feet resting on his back, interlocking them to gain a little leverage, and let her knees fall wider as she lifted off the bed to meet his mouth more directly. Taking that as a good sign, he continued to work her folds, eventually parting them and indulging in her taste once more - sweet and feminine - an elixir made of flowers and honey, all the while she was languidly undulating her hips against him, digging her heels against his back. 

When he finally flicked his tongue against her clit, she moaned his name but it was a stutter, each graze of his tongue short circuiting her ability to speak. Once he sucked the bundle between his lips and caused her to spasm in a very ungraceful manner that was equal parts humorous and tantalizing. Knowing he could disrupt her composure so effectively sent more blood to his cock. When he raised his hips to get a better angle to continue his feast, the new angle shifted the plug again. 

He moaned against her clit which caused her to make a similar sound. “Fingers” she grunted between heavy breaths.

Without preamble, he drove two fingers deep into her wanton cunt, pumping in and out in a steady rhythm. Arihnda inhaled sharply at the bold penetration but released a string of phrases directed at him - both curses and exaltations - like a prayer. 

Thrawn could tell she was extremely close by the way she could barely fill her lungs, on the verge of hyperventilating, and the tightening around his fingers. He wanted so desperately to make her cum but before he could finish she was panting “fuck me” over and over. Not wanting to disobey, he dragged his mouth away, blotting the mix of his saliva and her fluids against her thigh with hurried kisses. 

Bringing his hands above to her shoulders and shifting his weight forward, another unexpected surge of ecstasy rolled through him - this new stimulation from was rapturous.

“Kiss me, fuck me” was her new mantra and he happily complied, plunging her cunt and mouth at the same time. She had been so wet, so ready that she didn’t flinch against the spines and ridges on his cock that had brought her discomfort last night. After setting a not quite frantic pace, finding it flexed his asshole against the plug in an exhilarating way, Arihnda grabbed his hair, breaking off their kiss, and tugged him down against her tits. He immediately took a nipple into his mouth, tasting the sweat that had built between their bodies. Switching to the other, he was less gentle and as a reward she whimpered out his name, nearly in a sob.

He balanced himself on one arm and brought a hand to cover the peak he just abandoned to simultaneously apply pressure equal to his that of his mouth, his teeth. Her grip on his hair increased as did his pace. Every nerve was burning with euphoria and he knew he would not last much longer. He mumbled against her flushed skin “may I come?” 

“Yes...just...don’t stop.”

He dropped a kiss on her sternum in acknowledgement, “anything you wish” then continued as before. 

No longer able to hold off the rushing tide, Thrawn buried his face against her shoulder as he growled into the pillow but kept rocking his hips as rhythmically as possible. Blessedly, she followed after only a few thrusts. Together they rode the wave down, making harsh sounds and clinging together, each needing an anchor to keep from drifting away. 

Thrawn collapsed against her chest, arm carelessly thrown across her body but curled in possessively, holding them tightly together. She was petting the side of his face, kissing the top of his hair. 

They stay like this for a few delightful minutes. Thrawn felt empty and complete at the same time. Arihnda had managed to satisfy him in ways he never thought possible and, knowing he made her lose control of herself, interrupting her plans in the heat of the moment, needing to have his body after his mouth had brought her so close - was validating in a way he would have never thought he was missing.

Arihnda cleared her throat and asked Thrawn to clean up. He took his time with the warm cloth on her, not wanting to bump anything overly sensitive. He then draped a new towel over the blanket and excused himself to the ‘fresher. 

She called from the bed, “leave it, I’m not done with you yet.” Her tone was light and playful. It made that thing inside him crack just a little more but he pushed it away. There was no time to dwell when they only had an hour, two at best left, on their time together. He had not seen a chrono since they returned - he did not want to know how long he has before he once again goes to sleep alone only to awaken with orders to report for duty.

He came back to the bed, laid on his stomach and propped his head onto his hand, leaning over to kiss her sternum again. Her eyes had closed but her breathing was still too ragged to be sleeping.

“Mmm, I just need a few minutes.”

“There is no need to rush.” 

Her eyes opened and they were back to the glacial blue he has appreciated so many times in unguarded, private moments like this.

“How are your legs feeling?” An odd question, he thought as they had not done anything particularly taxing.

“Fine, why?”

“Because I want you to ride me and that requires more control than you expect. If your legs are at all sore or fatigued it might be problematic.”

Another kiss, in the middle of her torso. “I assure you I will be fine”

She nodded and watched him drop lazy kisses all over: hip bones, navel, across ribs, and everywhere in between. 

Lost in a trance performing this ritual with religious devotion, falling deeper and deeper until Arihnda caught his chin with a finger, her eyes rapidly searching, Thrawn felt unmoored. She dragged her thumb over his lips, over his cheek, and rested her hand gently against his neck. 

“Kiss me” she said, thin and reedy, fighting back some emotion threatening to steal her voice entirely. 

He skimmed along her body, bringing her onto her side so they were facing. Thrawn tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then carried his caress down her arm. She caught him, tangling their fingers as he leaned in to meet her lips. She sighed into him, and released his hand only to drag herself closer to his body by hooking one leg over his hip.

Legs parted just above his cock now, nearly brushing him with her swollen lips, it would take only a shift of his hips to drive forward but something about this felt different. It felt…pure. Vulnerable.

Arihnda nipped at his lower lip; he started at the unexpected jolt which caused their teeth to knock together. 

She dropped her forehead against his chin and chuckled. He decided it was the best sound he had ever heard. They independently decided, without discussion, that she would be on top - she shifted all her weight to the leg over his hip and Thrawn wedged the hand between them under her hip and maneuvered her to sitting. 

He nearly curled in half, backwards. Her weight adding extra pressure against the plug that he had almost forgotten. She had drawn all of his focus, and the stretch was starting to feel almost familiar.

Without getting up, she leaned across the bed and, after a few missed attempts, caught the handle and pulled the carry-all to them. The grunts of effort she made were endearingly innocent and charming. 

“Anything I can assist with?” He asked, sincerely wanting to help. 

“Yes, but not yet.” She answered distractedly, still rooting through the contents of the bag. 

He drew little shapes against the thigh not supporting the bag, unsure of what else he should be doing. 

“Got it!” She removed a plastic bag and her triumphant smile was radiant. She reached into the bag for small towel, another pair of gloves, a pair of empty bags, and scooped up the bottle of lube haphazardly tossed to the other side of the bed earlier. He made note of the new bag’s contents - a purple phallic shape with a smooth shaft, featuring a ridge towards the bottom. What made this more than just a dildo was that it curved back onto itself in a J-shape with the smaller part about half the total length and bulged in the middle. 

He had an idea of how it might used but trusted he would know for certain soon enough.


	5. I Idolize You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All sorts of penetration in this chapter - full pegging and banging. 
> 
> I apologize now for any and all errors. I'm running out of editing steam but the good bits should still make sense.

_i idolize you we do what we want to | our feelings are so raw | crawl back from extinction | i'd idolize you more_ ___[==+==](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6v9TCjnQcEA)__

She moved from straddling to sitting between his knees, bending them and planting his feet, a reverse of how they started.

“Ok, this might feel a little weird but also familiar. Don’t...don’t help. Don’t push, just relax. Ok?”

Thrawn acknowledged her with a dip of his head and filled his lungs as she took hold of the flanged base. He groaned at the stretch over the widest part but didn’t find it objectionable - he almost wished she would have fucked him with it so he could feel his walls working rapidly against it. 

Her smile was warm and full of affection. It should seem incongruent given the fact she just removed a plug from his asshole but it didn’t feel salacious or degrading. It was somehow very intimate, very...safe. 

She then, excitedly, explained the longer curved part shaft of the purple toy would be for him while the curved knobby part was for her. “The junction is very flexible and, well, I don’t want to give away all of the surprises but I think...it will be great. Does that sound alright?” He wanted to sit up and kiss her, to push away the slight anxiety vignetting her tone. Instead he squeezed her thigh “just one - what position will we be in, exactly? I...would prefer to...to face you. Not away. Not...on my knees or face down.” He furrowed his brow, realizing he had not thought through all the angles before speaking - something that would normally trouble him but Arihnda quieted those overactive processes in his mind, allowing him to rely on base instincts. 

She leaned against his bent knee and placed three kisses up his thigh.

When she finally responded, the sincerity pierced into him like a tattoo needle, tiny jabs leaving permanent marks as it passed, “that was my intention but I’m glad to know my instincts were correct - I wouldn’t...this isn’t about dominance, Thrawn. It’s...” She didn’t finish the sentence and he wanted to ask what it was about to her, what she thought it was to him, but decided against it for now.

He gave a half grin, “then I have no other questions.”

“Are you sure?” That anxiety was back.

Thrawn squeezed her thigh again in reassurance, “quite.”

He expected her to be smiling but she looked almost grave, occupying herself with the task of lubricating both the shaft of the toy and him. 

“Should I move?”

“Not yet. I want...you should feel it before.” She paused mid sentence then seemed to recall something - the small curve of her lip banished the doubts she had about continuing. Taking one deep breath, confidence coming back to her as shoulders shifted down and her posture straightened.

“I’m want to let you get comfortable with the size and the shape. Then we’ll move on.”

“Ah, yes, of course. Thank you for...being patient with me.”

Arihnda kissed the top of his knee then slowly pushed inside. He fought the urge to strain against it, expel it from his body. Instead he relaxed and watched. Her focus was on the task but was making soothing sounds of reassurance while keeping him updated on his _progress._

“Stars, Thrawn, it’s almost in completely. Watching this disappear inside of you is...stunning.”

The feeling was so much more exquisite than before. This length filling him so completely, not as wide as the plug but all the better for it.

“Deeper?”

Concerned words would not form on his lips if he tried, he made a small grunt of agreement.

Thrawn’s deep blue cock curved towards his stomach, thin strings of clear precum connecting the space between. Arihnda smiled as it twitched each time she drove into his ass. 

Thrawn had to bite his lip from growling as she angled the toy in such a way it forced his hips off the bed involuntarily. She continued fucking him, finding his prostate each time, already worked into a frenzy from her deft fingers as well as the plug, and sending bursts of overstimulated pleasure from his scalp to his toes.

“How did that feel?” the question had to be rhetorical because there was no way she could expect him to answer after what she just did.

She climbed around, knees against his ribs, arm stretched to continue her preparations, and kissed him deeply. Not fevered and desperate or controlling. Full of affection. His heart might break if his body was not so consumed by novel gratification.

She pressed her forehead to his own and they shared heavy breathes, driving each other into hazy madness. Then Arihnda asked, “are you ready?”

He kissed her again, just as sweetly but with unmasked passion - the balance between incineration and absolute naked emotion manifested in a slow pace with exploratory tongues.

The next time she pulled out, he rolled her onto her back, giving her chance to adjust as necessary. Thrawn watched her move with rapt fascination. Once she was comfortable, she was on the verge of begging, “please, I need to feel you inside me first.” Her voice quivered and he all but gaped in astonishment. Arihnda was no longer attempting to hide her need, her desire, her passion for him behind quips and sinful smirks.

Between her legs he might find heaven, it might end up hell, but in this exact second, minute, hour there was nowhere else he wanted to be. Thrawn lined up his cock with her cunt, feeling the heat radiating, beckoning him inside.

Thrawn brushed fingers against her throat and she caught his hand, plating it next to her ear, but not before interlocking their fingers, allowing him to effectively pin her in place, his weight focused against her palm.

The gesture was not about domination or submission. It was about trust. Arihnda was telling him she felt safe enough to let him take the lead, completely.

She met his hips, accepting him fully in the first instant then stilled, allowing them both time to linger, to appreciate the feeling of being joined. She muttered softly into the air with her eyes closed, head tipped back.

That throat he so appreciated at dinner was his focus as he slowly dragged his cock from her welcoming cunt, worshiping with kisses and small nips - each eliciting a sigh or moan or gasp, then entered again, greeted by the same intoxicating sounds. 

As if she was just returning to her body, Arihnda released the strain in her neck and held his lips still against hers for just a beat before simply saying, “thank you”

He kissed each of her eyelids and swore he tasted damp salt.

Arihnda reached for the toy that she had set to the side and he pressed into her, deeply, once more before pulling out and sitting back onto his heels.

She hooked the bulb inside of her cunt and sighed softly. The shaft was still glistening with lubricant but she pointed to the bottle anyway, just in case.

Arihnda extended a hand to him. Thrawn set his knees outside thighs then crawled forward, just in front of the purple shaft flat against her belly, the slick material cold against his thigh.

“I trust you understand the mechanics?”

He shook his head with a laugh; the question was ridiculous but supposed it made her feel better to ask.

“I do believe I can handle it - go slowly, yes?”

“At first, yes.”

“Understood.”

Taking a deep breath, he reached behind him to grab the purple shaft. Arihnda to dropped her head to the side and moaned loudly - quickly catching herself and gave him a small guilty smile. He moved the shaft once more with a similar result.

“The surprise, I assume?”

Biting her lip, she nodded. “When it’s bent up like that, everything shifts inside and,” she paused to shiver, “sits directly on my g-spot.” Her voice trailed off. Thrawn beamed, now understanding that this would be as thrilling for her as him - something that had been buzzing in the back of his mind was now silent knowing this would be far from a selfish act.

She pushed up onto her elbows, hips firmly grounded. “I’d like to watch”

“I would...like that, I think.”

Thrawn curled his spine down for a quick kiss then sat back up, posture straight, and positioned the tip against his eager opening. This was an entirely new situation all around. Beyond the exploration of new territory, the connection with Arihnda was unlike anything he had ever experienced and it made him feel like a whole person - not just a brain inside a body wrapped in otherness. She saw him, in fact, he thought, she might see through him to engage him emotionally, intellectually, and certainly sexually, unlike any partner before.

He shifted his hips down and heard her make an appreciative keening. Their eyes locked as he continued. Stifled grunts and groans filled the air until he finally relaxed all the way down, weight settling against her pubic bone.

“You are absolutely gorgeous,” she said, so quietly he almost did not hear. Once he processed the words, his chest softened. 

He was not unaware of his muscle tone or facial structure, both generally attractive to humans as well as Chiss. But those were more than complimentary words about his appearance. They were said in total adoration, total appreciation of _him_.

“I’ve never…” but the words were cut off as her hands traced up his thighs to his hips, thumbs rubbing against the jut of his hip bone, fingers pressing into his back.

Thrawn rolled his hips experimentally and nearly collapsed against her - entirely unprepared for the decadent feeling. He did lean forward onto his hands, placing them above her shoulders. Arihnda’s hands ran the length of his back - shoulders to low hips - creating a low hum of electricity. It encouraged him to start again, this time less of a roll but more of a wave similar to her movements the night before. Her hips lifted to meet him when he reversed. 

They did not speak; no words needed to be communicated when each moan and sigh carried more significance. 

Thrawn fell into a rhythm that was natural and familiar but only inverted from his normal experience.

The vulnerability of the arrangement added to the sensation and he found he did not mind being so exposed to Arihnda. 

Not that he could forget, but more so that he did not particularly need the stimulation, the first touch of Arihnda’s fingertips along the back ridge of his cock startled him into stillness as he panted heavily. She smirked against teeth holding her bottom lip, looking genuinely coy, and unsure.

“Is this...ok?”

“I...am not sure it’s...necessary.”

Her grin shrank but she was not defeated, just lacking in knowledge of his specific anatomy and wanting to understand. “Would you like me to do something else?”

“No, please...keep touching me.” He decided he would rather let her explore his body than break contact with his cock that was painfully needy between their bodies.

She lifted, searching his eyes quickly with some unnamed emotion, then ghosted her lips against his once, then twice, and fell back to the bed.

He followed, chasing her lips, and sealed another connection point between them. 

Arihnda’s delicate fingers found the pebbley indentation and worked her fingers, much like she did with her own clit, applying pressure and rubbing in a tight orbit. 

His movements became less fluid; her breath became more ragged. He lifted up a hand and started to make space between them so he could assist by working her clit but she shook her head. 

“I don’t…” a whimper of delight interrupted, “need help,” another sound, more labored, “you’re there already.”

Thrawn cast his eyes down and saw his cock was grinding into the top of her cunt and apparently rubbing her clit sufficiently - more than sufficiently, he hoped.

The air was heavy and humid, Thrawn exaggerated his thrusts, coming most of the way off the shaft then pressing all the way down, as far as he could take. Each cycle pushing them to their extremes - whines become higher, moans become lower. Her mouth covering his was almost enough to send him over the edge, but the fingers working the sensitive spot on his cock were certainly helping. 

“Towel?”

“Shh, no, it’s fine.”

Thrawn worried about cumming on her stomach, the only place for it to go, not wanting her to feel degraded by the inevitable mess. But her assurance came paired with a brush against his temple using her free hand, and a tension in the corner of her eyes that that suggested humor, as if saying “silly man, let this be about you for once.”

She rose into him, in the limited space, and cried out against his lips, chanting his name with each time their hips crashed with feral intensity. Her eyes were shining bright, and he could see the faint reflection of the glow from his own. 

“Don’t hold back” he said but she shook her head adamantly.

“You first,” he had to read her lips as no words left her mouth.

The rhythm became a little faster, and smoothed out. Thrawn knew he was bordering on reckless but nothing was particularly painful so he was not entirely concerned with potential consequences - for once he was merely trying to exist in the present. 

The feeling inside him - his ass and elsewhere - that Arihnda had engendered was liberating. 

He focused on her fingers rubbing his cock, his lips savoring her own, tasting her neck, the way her hips slapped against the bottom of his asscheeks each time they met. 

“Okay,” he squeezed out between shredded breaths.

“Okay?” she questioned, because their last verbal exchange had been at least a minute ago that it came across as a non-sequitur.

Thrawn only managed to tip his head and bring it down, before he was trembling from the exertion. She seemed to understand and increased the pace of her fingers against him, the friction of his head rubbing against her smooth stomach adding to the mix of stunning sensations.

Every stimulation processed by each nerve all coalesced at once in a blinding crackle of static that erupted through his entire body as he groaned out, low and wild - warm fluid spilling onto Arihnda’s stomach then rubbing into his own as his orgasm made him spastic and jerky. 

He was only peripherally aware that Arihnda was still making frantic little circles with her hips, so he kept rolling them in whatever small range he had available, the toy still rubbing perfectly inside of him. Thrawn appreciated the sharp tendril of mind-numbing sensation from each movement. 

Arihnda gripped him so tightly their hip bones were grinding together. He was no longer resisting, but watching her face through his own fog of release.

Chest arched against him she was whimpering while continuing her frenzied movements. She was close, so close, but not there yet. Thrawn lifted himself up, hoping the new position would direct more attention where she needed. The new position also made it possible for him to use his mouth against her tits, tongue against the pale flesh before flicking over one point only to capture it between covered teeth, rolling just a little - similar to how his hands had been instructed the night before, similar to how he had helped her finish just an hour ago.

Sweat beaded along her forehead, and she bit down on her lip in concentration so hard he feared she might draw blood but the small quick nods and unwavering stare that told him she was almost ready. He wanted, no, he absolutely needed her to come, and she needed him to provide that last bit that would lead her to salvation.

He curled back his lips and used his teeth directly on her nipple. 

Arihnda’s hips found space, somehow, and slammed against him one, twice, and on the third, even though burying the toy so deeply had just crossed the threshold into actual pain - quickly nullified by her reaction, sharing in her ecstasy - Arihnda sobbed his name as she trembled erratically, and clutched Thrawn down by his neck, seeking his lips, seeking a more delicate connection. 

She continued this emotional outpouring, apparently triggered by her orgasm, while muttering in a language he did not understand between the press of their lips with a tone filled with reverence and devotion.

He could do nothing but meet her needy mouth and fill in the blanks with his own hopeful translations.

She finally looked at him, eyes are glistening, and slightly ringed in red but she smiled and ducked her head in what could have been embarrassment. 

He allowed a few beats before whispering, “Arihnda, I need to get up” His body was starting to ache.

“Of…” she started again, after choking on the first attempt, “Of course.”

He left a chaste kiss on her lips before maneuvering, as gracefully as possible but certainly not as smoothly as he might have hoped, to remove the toy shared by their bodies, setting it on the edge of the towel near her knees. Then he gave her a remorseful little smirk as he shifted away, expecting the mess he made on her stomach to be close to drying and requiring him to painfully peel them apart, but was spared that indignation, their bodies still slick from sweat and cum.

Thrawn noted her arm fell to the side and she made a soft sort of begging whine, and he almost convinced himself she said “don’t go”.

His desire to clean up won over any pleas, imagined or otherwise, and he again used a warm cloth and a soft touch. Arihnda thanked him with a lazy smile then wiggled off the towel and burrowed under the blankets. 

Reality was settling onto him like a heavy cloak and he knew he should spare himself the emotional distress of holding her after sharing something so earth shatteringly intense when she would be leaving in a span of time easily measured by minutes.

That was not fucking by any definition - that was as much about deep emotions as it was about anything physical. He would never be able to unring that bell, unhear the way she cried his name with wet lashes, unfeel the way her hands held him as he rode her unabashedly finding pleasure in an experience only she could have brought into his world.

But he was drawn to her, an ion seeking a necessary charge. 

Short of nuclear fission, he could not stop himself from crawling under the blanket where she bonded against him, curling into his body.


	6. A Night Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and more sex, because, at this point, why not?
> 
> I took some liberties with Imperial Navy protocol about civilians on ISDs. Don’t @ me

_I'm coming to find you if it takes me all night | Can't stand here like this anymore | For always and ever is always for you | I want it to be perfect | Like before | I want to change it all_ __[==+==](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBGzDYVE8H4)__

“Arihnda, do not fall asleep, you...are to leave soon.” He whispered without moving, head turned to stare up at the ceiling while the rest of his body was intimately wrapped around hers.

“I’m staying.” She put as much force as possible in her exhausted state behind the words.

Thrawn was silent, then hesitantly responded, “I can’t afford to add more time.”

She rolled up to sitting, keeping a sheet against her chest and glared down at him, the fire he had seen in her eyes so many times now focused into lethal beams. “What?”

“I don’t have enough credits to…”

“Are you,” furious hurt contorted her face, “you cannot be that stupid.”

“Explain, please.” Thrawn was also exhausted, emotionally and physically, and did not want to dance around the reality of the situation of which they clearly had different interpretations.

“I didn’t ask you to pay for anything more. I _want_ to stay. Or at least I thought I did.” Her nostrils flared against heavy exhalations in an attempt to stay calm.

“Ah,” was all Thrawn could say in response.

“Which clearly was a mistake.” She slipped from the bed, hefting the carry-all to the ‘fresher once more and slammed the door shut.

Thrawn shifted to his back and practiced breathing techniques he learned in the academy to dispel anxiety.

Minutes later Arihnda burst into the room, dressed in a simple black tunic and leggings, to gather her belongings scattered about the room.

“Arihnda…” he said her name in a slightly chiding, slightly placating manner.

“Don’t...don’t you fucking dare. How could you sit there and pretend you feel nothing? Felt nothing?” She was trying not to shout but failing miserably.

His voice was small, “that’s not it”

“Then what is it, Thrawn? Your turn to explain.” She lowered her volume but the tone was just as acidic.

“How do you see this working out in any version of reality? I leave tomorrow for deployment to the outer rim to attend to a threat to the Empire. “

Arihnda tossed up her hands in exasperation, or at least that was what he assumed based on the sounds she made and the shift in shadows. He was still staring straight up at the ceiling. “All the more reason to make whatever time you have left before reporting mean something.”

“And after that?”

There was a muted thunk against the wall.

Thrawn finally sat up after she did not speak for a handful of seconds. She was cradling her fist, knuckles scuffed and an angry red.

She was fighting off tears and he wondered how much they were in response to the pain in her hand.

Without another word, and carrying herself with the poise of a queen, she walked away, only pausing once to look back, lips set in a grim line, then shook her head and continued through the door.

——===——  
Thrawn was back on Coruscant nearly a year later at the request of the emperor after having successfully put down the terrorist cell threatening to spiral out of control and infect others with the disease of rebellion.

As he walked from the throne room with a new rank plaque pinned to his chest, he caught sight of Wulff Yularen, Director of ISB flagging him over as the man tucked a comm into his pocket.

“Grand Admiral, congratulations on both your recent accomplishments in Lothal as well as your promotion,” he offered the kind words while heartily shaking Thrawn’s hand.

“Thank you, my congratulations on your promotion as well” Thrawn dipped his head in appreciation and acknowledgment. 

“I don’t have much time right now but I would like you to meet me for dinner - the Pinnacle at 8, yes?”

Thrawn credited Yularen with providing excellent intelligence leading to his recent military victory as well as for providing invaluable advice when faced with backlash during the early parts of his career so he felt obligated to accept the invitation. Really, Thrawn would prefer to shuttle back to the Chimera and return to his duties.

He was uneasy about being on Coruscant in general and would rather not visit the Pinnacle tonight, or ever again. The memories were still too raw, the good and the bad. Crystal blue eyes and soft lips haunted him in quiet stillness nearly every night since he last set foot on this forsaken city-world.

But he nodded sharply at his friend, probably the only person that word might apply to, and smiled pleasantly, “Of course.”

After departing the palace, Thrawn thought about visiting the art museum but without any civilian clothing he would have felt out of place. Instead he went the gardens and enjoyed the peaceful simulation of the “outdoors” while re-working deployment schedules on his data pad before returning to his temporary quarters to clean up for dinner with a freshly pressed uniform.

The hostess barely concealed her distaste for having to interact with a non-human but made her best attempt at cordial after eyeing the colored squares and his military bearing. 

He was escorted to the smaller private dining area available. A cozy room that normally sat up to 8, the rectangular table sat 3 on each side with one at the head on either side, it still boasted the famous view as one wall. The other two were normal, featuring holoscreens with art based on the diner’s preferences. The last was transparisteel covered on the outside by a plush steel colored curtain that could be controlled electronically from either side of the door. 

Thrawn stepped into the room to find two occupants - only one he recognized immediately. 

Yularen greeted Thrawn by standing to shake hands. The other was smaller in stature, likely a woman, with a beaded cowl draped over her head, _his wife Bexa, perhaps?_. Thrawn stepped to the side of the table placing him next to the woman, who did not turn to look while he and Yularen exchanged pleasantries for the second time today.

Yularen was hiding something, and Thrawn was grateful for his promotion to director. Thrawn would be extremely concerned if Yularen was still in the field because he was wearing his emotions - humor and pride of getting away with some sort of subterfuge - plainly on his face, almost as a badge of honor.

Without any delay or preface, Yularen swept his hand towards the mystery woman “Thrawn, I believe you are acquainted with my dear friend, Miss Arihnda Pryce.”

His stomach plummeted but he powered through the suffocating emotions, stepping back to face her and give a small bow, “good evening.”

Before either could say another word, Yularen dramatically interrupted, “Oh how unfortunate, there appears to be an emergency that needs my attention.” 

He had not checked his data pad or received a comm. Subtle, Thrawn thought with a derisive snort.

Bending to kiss Arihnda’s cheek, as she was still seated, Yularen nodded conspiratorially at Thrawn and disappeared through the gray curtain.

“I was unaware you knew Director Yularen.” Thrawn moved to stand by the chair opposite Arihnda but made no attempt to sit.

“I do - quite well. And before you ask, he was never a client. We met at the opera - a performance of _A Brief Reign of Future Wraiths_ if I remember correctly. My date that evening, an obnoxious man, Senator Renking, introduced us. It was his wife who took me under her wing at first, but since then we make it a point to attend the first performance of the season…I apologize, I’m rambling.” Her smile was prim but guarded. “Will you please sit?”

Thrawn did, stiffly, maintaining perfect posture.

“Anyway, I believe Wulff is how you were put in contact with me in the first place, yes?”

A fact that had somewhat cooled Thrawn’s relationship with Yularen over the past year - not that they often discussed personal topics but Thrawn absolutely wanted to avoid any chance Arihnda would come up in conversation.

“Indeed” was his only response.

“Well, it would seem our friend has decided to once again play his version of matchmaker.”

Just then the server brushed through the curtain, “Good evening, Sir, Madame, would you like to hear our specials this evening?”

Without looking towards the man, Arihnda kept her eyes on Thrawn, challenging him to contradict her as she ordered for them both, “No, thank you, I’ll have Lobster Bisellian and he’ll have a Filet of Coslen Dantoinal as well as a bottle of 25-year blossom wine, please.” 

She finally turned a dazzling smile onto the server, a young man with an impressive build who nearly stuttered when confirming the order. Thrawn couldn’t blame a low cut dress or anything so obvious - the cowl was part of a hooded top with long sleeves that ended just above her rib cage. Arihnda was captivating all on her own.

They sat in silence until the server returned with the drink and poured each a glass, settling the pink bottle back into a bucket of ice before hurrying out.

The tension was clearly a monstrous presence in the room.

“Lobster Bisellian? I cannot afford to…”

Arihnda’s tone was sharp, cutting, her smile as saccharin as rotting fruit. “If the next word out of your mouth is ‘pay’ we are going to have a very unpleasant evening.”

Thrawn pursed his lips, eyes cast down, accepting the admonishment.

“That’s the second time you have assumed I wanted money from you for something I initiated on my own.” She smirked, taking a sip of the beautiful amber wine.

“I do hope there won’t be a third.” Arihnda was confident, certain, that there would be an opportunity for him to make another mistake. Thrawn would not be returning to Coruscant again for the foreseeable future after tonight. He narrowed his eyes.

“What do you mean by that? I think you’ve established that I won’t be buying your meal.”

“You won’t be paying for dinner at all, actually. But that is very much besides the point, Admiral.” She smirked when pronouncing his rank, as if practicing the word for future use, then became very serious.

“You hurt me, Thrawn. Or, I let myself get hurt by you. Something I have never done, in all my time as a companion. But you, somehow you buried yourself under my skin. I should have ended our date after the first night, hell, before we left from here. I knew you were trouble.”

Arihnda finished the glass of wine with a lack of grace that might have made Thrawn laugh under any other circumstance.

That sinking feeling was back - the twisting starting in his chest - in that spot he guarded for her, from her. Where she lived inside him.

“You were just so genuine and sincere. It didn’t feel like role-playing.” She took a shakey breath, adding a small mirthless huff, and met his gaze that had drifted back to her face. Thrawn meant to look away, to not get trapped, but he was too slow. “I didn’t need to pretend, at all.”

He suddenly found the stem of his wine glass absolutely fascinating, focusing there, and not on the woman in front of him, and certainly not on her confession.

Arihnda continued when he said nothing, “I visited a few more clients after you, but only those well established and looking for an actual date. Nothing intimate. I couldn’t. It would not have been fair to them because the truth is I only ever saw your eyes staring back any time I got too close. I couldn’t provide the level of service they needed.”

This was too much. He couldn’t be responsible for effectively ruining her career. He was never that important to anyone so how could he be to her? 

“I’m sorry,” he continued speaking to the wine glass, throat tense, tone tight.

She actually laughed that time, “I’m not. I enjoyed my time as a companion, I truly did. I visited worlds that would have been closed off to a lower-level girl like me, built the life I wanted without compromise. I also helped people work through their problems, their traumas, their insecurities.” She shrugged, “I don’t lament the work I did.”

“And now?” He lifted his face to hers, eyes still darting around her face, away from her magnetic stare.

“And now,” she took a deep breath to answer.

The curtain was drawn back, “pardon my intrusion” an older man pushing a cart carrying two silver domed cloches.

“I promise we will continue after but I’m famished and it would be tragic to allow this meal to become too cool.”

They ate in something akin to companionable silence. Thrawn was lost in his own thoughts - was Arihnda accusing him of something? She...she said nothing that happened between them was forced - he should be elated. But the same problem as _that_ night still existed - she lived on Coruscant and had made no indication she intended to move. Even if she did, where? There was no plausible way to make anything between them ever work. He was a Grand Admiral. He would never know a life of certainty, be stationary long enough to grow roots, to call anything besides his quarters “home”.

Yularen clearly mastered the art of torture because putting her back into his orbit was a waking nightmare.

Their plates were cleared, dessert was ordered - nothing for Thrawn, an order of beignets with Chantilly creme for Arihnda.

The server brought the small plate of fluffy sugar coated dough with a few swirls of creme on the side Arihnda passed him a large denomination credit chip, “That should cover everything, yes?” He nodded, eyes wide as the plates that had just been cleared. “Good, now, please ensure we are not interrupted again.”

“Yes, of course, no interruptions, thank you, thank you.” He walked to the curtains, turned quickly and gave them both a deeply formal bow, impressively executed despite the nervous excitement threatening to strangle the young man. There was a soft hiss as the door shut completely, leaving them sealed off from the rest of the world.

Thrawn watched the exchange with an impassive look but lifted a brow when Arihnda turned back. This time when they locked eyes he did not feel like he was in a tractor beam, slowly moving towards certain death. It was still a little uncomfortable, a little unpleasant, but entirely bearable.

“So, where were we?”

“I apologized for creating so many problems in your career.”

“Ah, yes, thank you. Well, when I missed the season opening, _Squid Lake_ , normally not something I would have attended anyway, Wullf and Beax all but kidnapped me for dinner. I explained my situation, leaving your name out of it, and they offered to help me find a new path.” She shrugged as if having dinner with one of the most powerful men in the empire, telling him she was heartbroken over a client, and that she was done with sex work was the most normal thing in the world.

“It took a few months but eventually I started freelancing, mostly providing financial consultations for the Imperial Navy Procurement office.” 

“Ah” was his only response, again.

She refilled her wine glass and pushed it across the table towards him. He shook his head as she stood, “I have my own.”

“It’s not for you.” Her movements were slow and deliberate. Thrawn had the feeling she was stalking him right before pouncing for the slaughter.

For the first time Thrawn noticed the long skirt she was wearing was very loose, very ethereal, giving the perception she was floating rather than walking. As Arihnda came around the table, she gathered the voluminous fabric into her hands, revealing legs covered by fishnet stockings - triggering the memory of how they felt wrapped around his waist, his head. 

When she approached, she tapped the leg of his chair nearest her, “turn.”

He complied, pivoting out from the table.

Arihnda made a show of stretching one leg across his body then settling onto his lap, releasing the skirt that swallowed them both.

She smiled dangerously with a wild glint in her eye that was equal parts terrifying and arousing. “Did you miss me, Thrawn?”

He rested his hands very lightly on her back, to keep her from falling, he told himself.

“What are you doing?” The words sounded forced, and uncertain.

She twisted around to the table and picked up the dessert plate, bringing it within easier reach, and dragged her index finger through the creme, covering the tip with a small amount. Arihnda turned back, placing her finger against her bottom lip, then between both, and licked away the cream, then tongued away the residue from her mouth.

Thrawn almost succeeded at suppressing the groan building in his throat but could do very little about the bulge growing in his lap.

“You didn’t answer my question. Did you miss me?” She continued to probe her lips with her tongue, checking for any lingering creme. 

It was very distracting. And very effective.

“Arihnda, what is the point of all of this? How will my answer change anything?”

She leaned into him, rolling her hips against him just once, and whispered against his ear, “It changes everything. Answer the fucking question.” Teeth closed around his earlobe forcing a strained sort of grunt.

He gripped her hips, tightly, then released almost in the same instant knowing he was close to using bruising force.

“Yes,” he hissed, “Yes, of course I missed you. I fought hard, worked myself to the point of exhaustion every day just so I could avoid the quiet. Because that was when you would dominate my every thought.” Thrawn’s eyes fell shut, knowing that if he had to watch her face while he spoke, he might not make it out of the room alive. He wondered if it was possible to die from heartbreak over something you never had.

Cool sweetness fell on his lip and he instinctively probed it with his tongue, keeping his eyes closed. 

It was replaced with Arihnda’s warm mouth before he finished processing that it was a dollop of creme.  
She gripped both sides of his face in her hands, tilting his head up to meet her own.

The kiss was fiercely passionate but there was something, maybe a tension in the corner of her lips, that hinted at trepidation. 

Thrawn dipped his head, her lips landing on his forehead.

“I cannot...I do not think I could stand watching you walk away again.”

“What if you don’t have to?”

He squeezed his eyelids tightly against the stinging. Blocking out the flood of fantasies and alternate realities constructed in his dreams, somehow remembered in the morning despite everyone attempt to forget.

“Look at me, please, Thrawn”

She had shifted back to sit more on his knees than his lap and he was grateful her skirt hid any evidence of her teasing.

He took a deep breath, opened his eyes, dragging straight up from her hips to her eyes. His vision blurred and he made no attempt to blink away the haze.

“What if I told you that I accepted an offer to be a civilian adviser on board a star destroyer?”

“Continue” his voice was surprisingly clear given the burn in his throat.

“And that ship just so happened to be the _Chimera_?”

That made him blink. He needed to see her face, to see if she was kidding or otherwise weaving a bizarre web to ensnare him.

“And that I was advised to speak with the highest ranking officer aboard to straighten out an issue with my quarters - in the sense that somehow documents for their assignment disappeared?”

“Arihnda...this is a cruel joke. And an oddly specific role playing scenario.”

That was the only logical conclusion. 

“You’re impossible, you know that? Thrawn,” she gripped his chin and not too gently, “I sold my apartment and nearly everything I own. What’s left is in a storage container waiting for me to be shuttled to the _Chimera_ to begin my new assignment.”  
“You are serious.”

“Yes I’m serious. And I’m serious about my lodging issue as well, though I think that can be attributed to our mutual friend and not a misplaced document. You don’t...you don’t have to make an exceptions for me, I’ll understand if…”

It was Thrawn’s turn to cut her off with a kiss. It was slower, more sensual than explosive. And it was quickly over as he pulled his head back, but cupping her ass and slid her forward. She made a startled gasp.

“Nonsense, you’ll receive a private cabin like all the other civilians advisers on board, to keep up appearances, of course. But you’ll stay with me.”

“Oh, will I now?” That playful smirk was back and it filled in some of the cracks around his heart that deepened into canyons.

“Yes, I believe you will. It won’t be easy, Arihnda. I will be extremely busy, and if there is any immediate danger I will have you on the first shuttle off the ship,” he pressed a finger against her lips to shut down the protest forming. “But, we will have every morning and every night together, for as long as you want to stay.”

Arihnda bit her lip, holding back a smile, and nodded enthusiastically. “That sounds...perfectly acceptable,” she paused, lips pulling up into a devious smile, “Admiral.” She punctuated the statement by rocking forward then snapping her hips back as soon as he leaned in. Thrawn tightened his grip on her hips and pressed up against her.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

Continuing to make small waves, she asked “How quickly can you arrange for a shuttle off planet?”

“Likely no sooner than 20 minutes, why?”

“Not soon enough,” she again bunched up the layers of her skirt, holding them in place with her elbows as she reached for his belt. He stilled her hands.

“No, we can’t, not here.”

“We absolutely can. Wulff swept the room twice and I paid that kid enough that I bet there’s an ‘out of order’ sign on the other side of the door right now.” Before he could offer another protest her eyes turned very sincere, very pleading. “Please, Thrawn, I need you so badly it hurts. Being this close has me physically aching. I promise I’ll be quiet.” She added that last statement coyly, an attempt to cover her desperation.

“I suppose I should be glad my uniform is white,” he took over the process of undoing his belt, the buttons on his pants, freeing himself. He sighed at the relief, then quickly reversed as Arihnda’s hands wrapped around him, pumping his cock into full hardness. Thrawn ran a hand up her thigh, enjoying the texture of the coarse fishnet stockings that ended mid thigh. He reached further with a knuckle to rub her. 

Except his skin brushed against the damp velvet of her cunt.

He took the opportunity to slide a finger inside, curling deep, giving her no time to adjust.

“Mighty presumptuous, not wearing anything under your skirt.”

Arihnda clenched around him, every muscle in her body tensing to keep from making noise, and shivered. 

Her only response was to bring his hand up to her mouth and lick his finger clean in the same way she had her own with the now abandoned dessert.

The hand around his cock came to his shoulder as she lifted up and hovered, teasing herself against the tip.

When she lowered, her pupils blew out and her mouth formed a silent scream.

Thrawn returned his finger to her lips, “bite if you need to, ok? I want to hear you moan and curse and scream, but not yet, not here.”

The nod was almost imperceptible but she sucked the finger into her mouth and held it tentatively between teeth. 

There was no laughter or mirth in her eyes, just pure hunger for _him_

“Go ahead,” he whispered, a guiding hand on her lower back reminding her how to move. “Please” he pleaded too because being inside of her was more than he deserved, more than he thought reality would ever permit. Together, connected, they were a complete circuit feeding energy in a current that would flow for as long as the other drew breath.

And right now he wanted her breath to be shattered.

Arihnda snapped back into herself and rode him like a woman possessed. This was not tender, romantic, intimate sex.

That would be later. And he would make every second memorable.

But for now, this was just about fucking to take off the edge. To buy them time to sit politely next to one another on the shuttle. To navigate the halls of his ship at respectful distance apart. To walk past supply closets without disappearing inside for an even quicker, even sloppier fuck.

This allowed them to satisfy the primal cries echoing in their heads from the moment Thrawn stepped into the room.

Thrawn’s finger in her mouth kept him from kissing her which was fine, not ideal, but fine. He studied her face as she studied his. Sooner than he expected, Arihnda increased the pressure on his finger, swallowing each labored breath as she spasmed around his cock. 

He desperately wanted to cum too but needed to change their position. Thrawn thrust into her, holding tightly as he stood and swept an arm across the table. He was able to find a spot without glasses to spill but did end up knocking the beignets into her chair, luckily, instead of causing them to clatter to the floor. 

Arihnda rolled herself down flat and stretched her legs up to his left shoulder.

“Are you sure?” He asked, brows knitting together knowing this position, especially with her legs held together, would be over stimulating in normal circumstances.

“I have a feeling you won’t take too long.” Her smile was languid but twisted up in sinful delight.

Thrawn dipped his head to kiss her calf as he rammed into her, holding back as much as possible but being so close to losing control as the top of her cunt rubbed against that extremely sensitive patch on the top of his cock that he knew his movements were not anywhere near gentle. 

He threw his head back, vision flashing to white, skin crackling with static as he came hard, knees supporting his weight against the table to keep from collapsing.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Arihnda was chanting in a whisper, hand buried under her shirt sending shocks of pain through her body by squeezing her tits in just the right way.

Thrawn mustered the strength to deliver a few more driving thrusts, enough to make Arihnda’s back arch off the table as she trembled from the explosive energy of her second orgasm.

Once settled onto the table, Thrawn pulled out, tucking his half-hard cock into his pants as gingerly as possible. He might need to have his pants let out in that area if such trysts became a common occurrence. Arihnda reached for a cloth napkin but Thrawn intercepted and did his best to wipe away the mixed fluids between her legs. He gave an apologetic smile when she sat up and scrambled for another linen to blot at her tender cunt.  
“So, about that shuttle?” Arihnda asked after she was confident her voice would work.

“Of course” Thrawn stepped back, fishing his commlink from his pocket, and issued an order. 

Arihnda lifted the cloak from the back of her chair and passed it to Thrawn, “white pants or not, that outline is a dead giveaway,”

He looked down, then back at her, folding the cloak over his arm and rolling his eyes.

Arihnda packed the dirty napkins into her satchel, tucking them inside a clean one first, and shrugged. “Seemed very rude to leave those behind.”

“Agreed. Shall we?” Thrawn offered her his free arm and she leaned her entire body against him for one kiss that spoke volumes about their past and their future, filled with adoration, affection, and promise.

She hooked her arm through his elbow and took a step towards the door but Thrawn did not move. He was breathing through his nose.

“The cloak can only do so much.”

Arihnda chuckled, “sorry?” the apology phrased as a question.

Thrawn growled under his breath, “you really are going to be the death of me.”


End file.
